LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 December 2012
11:57 Umm 11:57 Ah 11:57 Hey hollis 11:57 hi 11:58 I just met the coolest ppl ever 11:58 u missed it 11:58 ppl? 11:58 Antvenom capsparks and skydoesminecraft 11:58 peopke 11:58 *People 11:58 HOW 0_0 11:58 Captain Sparklz met Sky? 11:59 FINALLY 12:00 on a spleef server or something? 12:00 or hacked clients? 12:00 Nope. 12:00 go to sky-dg.com 12:00 sry sky-sg.com 12:01 not dg sg 12:01 I came to central pacific bank :\ 12:02 now its inable to connect 12:02 not working 12:02 wuts on it 12:03 u meen: http://sky-sg.enjin.com/ 12:04 yes. 12:04 what do I do there 12:04 Go to the server itz just skysg.cm 12:04 sky-dg.com 12:04 sky-dg.c0m 12:04 sry 12:04 sky-sg.com 12:05 sky-sg.com 12:05 so there on? 12:06 hello? 12:06 Not anymor 12:06 so....why did u call me on? 12:06 caz they JUST LEFT 12:07 LIKE RIGHT NOW 12:07 r they comming back? 12:07 Maybe. 12:07 BRB DINNER 12:07 ok bey 12:12 whaddup? 12:12 capt spark ant and sky on sky's erver 12:12 were 12:12 not anymore 12:12 *server 12:15 gtg sorro! 12:19 afk 12:52 hi 12:52 polt 12:52 yeah? 12:52 will you log into a server to give me the spqawn items? 12:52 12:53 *spawn 12:53 wut? 12:53 join madrealms.net on mc and give me the items can you do that for me? 12:53 and hi 12:53 no sry HW 12:53 ok 12:53 and chat 01:06 Hello. 01:06 http://nexusadventures.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dr._Satl,_M.D./A_compilation_of_the_Projects 01:06 Hello? 01:06 Could anyone help with that. 01:06 If they have the time. 01:06 wut is it? 01:06 and welcome to the wiki 01:06 again 01:07 it's been a while 01:07 Yeah. 01:07 And, it is a compilation of the fan made lego games. 01:08 I'd love TARDIS adventures but it's copywright 01:08 Yeah, actually it is not. 01:08 LEGO Galexy is kinda a minigame 01:08 Doctor Who is copyright. 01:08 The balance of power will succeed 01:08 If they make the game free, they are not breaking the laws. 01:09 but not as much as BUILD 01:09 Balance of Power has a huge team. 01:09 True, probably not. 01:09 BUILD is beating the other teams so badly, it is not even funny. 01:10 yeah I hope that that game will eventually get so popular LEGO cutts in 01:10 it will show them what fans can do 01:10 Hahaha, that would be awesome. 01:10 Show LEGO who's boss. 01:10 It will eventually be on steam 01:10 That would be epic. 01:11 Jamesters game will succeed the most of all 01:12 LOL, totally. 01:12 He is annihilating some of the teams with 30 members. 01:12 AND HE IS JUST ONE GUY. 01:13 gtgg 01:13 bey br back soon 01:36 hi 01:36 im sad the servers going down 01:37 afk 01:37 well actually away from chat 01:38 Sup. 01:45 nm 02:03 Ummm 02:03 Yeah 03:20 Hola. 03:20 Does anyone play on 7op's minecraft serv? 04:46 Is anyone alive 04:46 Okay so you're all dead 04:46 Okay 04:47 Good to know 04:53 Okay well cya! 07:10 Polt? 07:10 are you here? 12:18 Hello. 12:18 Hey, Polt. 12:18 Sorry I left like that yesterday. 12:18 But...Ok... 12:19 LUWikiBot, Polturgighst? 03:32 h 03:32 bey brb in 5 hours or so 03:33 Oh hi polt 03:33 its good to be back 04:13 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oh-lfvdDNDY 05:07 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JtMI1P3gCiQ 05:55 Guys just so you know don't mess with that guy Elementronix from the server, I banned him cause he had a russian friend ddos my internet. 06:18 hello 06:19 anyone here? 06:20 nobody here 06:20 i go 06:26 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JtMI1P3gCiQ 06:40 Anyone alive out here? 06:43 Hi! 06:45 Dead....I see. 06:45 No one is here? 06:45 06:46 Hello. 06:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JtMI1P3gCiQ 06:47 Hey 06:47 What is that? 06:47 06:47 Nexus Tower apocolypse? 06:47 06:47 06:48 Although, anything with LU must be awesome! 06:49 06:49 06:49 06:50 Back 06:50 Hi! 06:50 Hi 06:52 Bye! 08:29 Hai? 10:25 Nope.avi! 10:44 Howdy 11:33 hi 2012 12 13